Souvenir Shop
Fairy Tail's Souvenir Shop is an addition which the guild received after the original building was destroyed during the Guild War against Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62, Pages 19-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Page 4 Overview This place, as the name itself suggests, was a small shop selling a number of souvenirs related to the Fairy Tail guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 4-5Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16, Sorcerer Magazine Before the events of Tenrou Island, which resulted in Fairy Tail moving its headquarters out of Magnolia Town,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 10 it was ran by Max Alors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Cover Location The Souvenir Shop is located just outside of the guild's entrance, to the latter's right, with some of the tables adorning the front courtyard sitting nearby.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 2-4 Design The Souvenir Shop takes the form of a modest, small square-shaped shed, composed of stone in the lower part and of bricks from its central part upwards, with wooden beams enforcing the structure on the edges. On its front opens a square window, framed by beams, which is topped by a sign identifying the shed as a shop, and some of the merchandise is displayed in wooden shelves placed below the hollow window, complete with tags showing the objects' names and prices. To the window's left is a panel with a trapezoidal upper side, which has T-shirts hanging from it. Items Sold Most Popular *'Fairy Tail Member Figurines': The most popular item sold in the shop, these are small, seemingly true to reality reproductions of some of Fairy Tail's Mages. Such range of items includes, but is not likely limited to, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet and Makarov Dreyar. They seem to be composed of plastic, as Erza complained about the lack of a metallic armor for hers, and some can have their clothes removed. Among all the figurines sold, for some reason, Lucy's (Cloth to Swimsuit Model) is the most popular. Price: 3.000 Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Page 5 *'Fairy Tail Chocolate': Chocolate in the shape of Fairy Tail's symbol, sold in boxes adorned by an image of the guild's building. The chocolate contains a small quantity of Magic, enabling the eater to recover a bit of stamina and relax his/her exhausted body. *'Keychains': Keychains in the shape of Fairy Tail's symbol. They can change into three different shapes with a bit of Magic. *'T-Shirts': Over 30 different designs of Fairy Tail-based T-shirts. The color of such shirts can be changed with ColorS Magic. *'Fairy Tail Lacrima': Small, round Lacrima crystals, some adorned by Fairy Tail's symbol and others, noticeably darker, by protruding crystalline formations, which can give a feel of how the Magic of some of the Fairy Tail members work. Erza Scarlet's Requip Lacrima is especially popular, creating a projection of her Magic. Price: 10.000 Others *Fairy Tail Members' Photos *Wristbands. Price: 600 *Mugs. Price: 1.500 *Face Towels. Price: 700 *Tumblers *Happy Costumes References Category:Locations